Happy Father's Day Harry
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Err...I've no idea how to summarize this properly so I'm just going to ask that you read and review! Oh, ONE-SHOT!


Happy Father's Day, Harry!

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Harry woke up to a wonderful sight: his entire family around him.

"Happy Father's Dad, Daddy!" Lily said with a big grin. His twelve-year-old daughter hopped on the bed.

"We made you breakfast in bed!" Ginny said. "Well, Teddy did at least."

"Thanks Ted!" Harry grinned.

"No problem Harry," Teddy said with a small smile. Harry ate his breakfast—with Lily swiping his toast—then proceeded to the den.

"Presents!" James decreed. "Lily goes first!"

Harry chuckled; even though they'd done this every Father's Day, James still had to announce the order of the present giving.

"Here Dad," Lily said handing Harry a card that she had obviously made.

"Thank you my Lily-flower," Harry said, calling her by his pet name for her. James went next.

"I figured you needed a new one of these," James said, holding up a tool kit and a new bike helmet.

"And why would he need a new one, James Sirius?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"No—no reason Mum," James smiled an innocent smile. Truth be told, he'd taken a spin on Harry's motorcycle—which was really Sirius Black's but Harry had it. He'd crashed it and spent the entire summer the previous year repairing it.

"Thanks James," Harry smiled.

"Oh!" James gasped. "Hang on!"

Ignoring the looks from his parents, James ran upstairs to his room.

"You're always saying how much you miss Hogwarts," James said, bringing down a covered object. "So Teddy and I made you this!"

Teddy pulled the sheet off to show a mini-version of the castle.

"Thank you James! Thank you Teddy!" Harry said, obviously touched. He gave the two boys a big hug. "This is going straight into my office."

James and Teddy grinned. If something went into Harry's office, you knew he liked it.

"Albus?" Ginny prompted with a smile. Harry looked at his youngest son—he seemed nervous.

"Here Dad," Al said handing Harry a DVD. Harry heard him mutter something that sounded like "no use giving it to you after James's gift."

Harry put the DVD into the DVD player (thankfully, he had at least insisted on a TV—which they got to work using magic so it still worked in the house.)

_You can do the things that can't be done_

"Al, is that your voice?" Lily asked. Albus flushed.

Harry looked on in amazement as the screen showed him fighting against the Horntail.

_You can win the fight that can't be won_

The screen changed to the duel between the Death Eaters and the Ministry Six (the six members of the DA who went to the Ministry).

_When you're on a mission, you see it through_

"Whoa, Dad!" James gasped as the screen showed an eleven-year-old Harry going after the flying key.

_'Cause the save the world thing is what you do_

"Albus, this is amazing!" Ginny praised as the screen showed Harry take on Voldemort for the last time.

_That's the way it has to be_

_It just comes so naturally_

"Dad, why were you a fish?" James asked as the screen showed Harry jump out of the Black Lake.

"It's a long story," Harry told his eldest.

_It's just you doin' the impossible_

"Go Dad!" James and Lily shouted as the screen showed Harry casting his partronus.

_it's you, you're practically unstoppable_

The screen showed shot after shot of Harry coming out on top in a duel.

_It's you totally untoppable_

"Untoppable?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. Albus flushed.

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_You're Harry Potter_

"Best husband ever," Ginny said giving Harry a smooch.

_When the earth's in trouble and we're in distress_

The screen showed a petrified Hermione.

_We can call you, beep you, send an SOS_

The screen changed from the hospital wing to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Is that Kingsley's partronus?" Teddy asked.

_Situation resolved you never say maybe_

"Is that a Dumbledore's Army meeting?" Ginny gasped. "I'd forgotten about those."

_From here on out it's plain that - baby_

"Al?"

"Shut it James!" Albus flushed.

_That's the way it has to be_

_It just comes so naturally_

Harry wished it didn't, but he loved his son's present so much that he didn't want to comment.

_It's just you doin' the impossible,_

The screen showed Harry riding on Firenze's back.

_it's you you're practically unstoppable_

"Go Dad!" all the Potter children cheered as an eleven year old Harry stayed on a bucking broomstick.

_It's you totally untoppable_

"Could you not come up with anything else?" James asked his little brother.

"James," Harry warned his son.

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_You're Harry Potter_

"Albus, this is really good!" Teddy ruffled his god-brother's hair.

_It's not a secret, or a sign_

Two shots of the entry of the Chamber of the Secrets and Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

_It's not the way the stars align_

A shot of the night sky while Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards Hagrid's hut.

_It's just exactly what is true_

A shot of the Daily Prophet with a note on it that said "Joking!"

_Not a superhero, it's just you_

James and Lily chuckled when they saw a photo of Harry with a cape.

_It's just you doin' the impossible_

"Harry?" Ginny raised an eyebrow as the screen showed him and Hermione helping Sirius escape. She knew Sirius had escaped but not that Harry had helped. Is it sad that it didn't surprise her though?

_it's you, you're practically unstoppable_

"Whoa!" everyone who wasn't Harry gasped as they saw him and Hermione go through the Whomping Willow.

_It's you totally untoppable,_

_GAH!_ James thought but didn't say anything because Ginny was giving him a look.

_it's you, you're simply Harry Potter! _

The movie ended and the Potters looked over at Al.

"How did you…?" Harry asked.

"Aunt Hermione helped me collect a lot of those memories and then transferred them to the disc," Al said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Al," Harry smiled at his youngest son. This was truly the best Father's Day he could remember.

A/ N: So I was watching Kim Possible and that song came on so I thought "Hey, that would make a good part of a HP one-shot!"

Obviously, I've got no life.

Please review!


End file.
